Apophas
Apophas (raised in 626 of the King's Calender) is a Duke of the Ebon Blade and Lord Commander of the San'layn Slayers (now since disbanded by order of Highlord Mograine). Apophas also served briefly under Lord Commander Imperius in the Sons of Chaos, and became Lord Commander of the Sons after Imperius fell in combat. He now serves as an offical ambassador to the Eastern Kingdoms, primarily the city of Stormwind. Service Under the Lich King Apophas was raised by the Lich King as a Death Knight during the assault of the Scarlet Enclave. Apophas rose above his fellow Knights and was awarded power of his respective Order, The Order of Blood. During the Assault of the Scarlet Enclave, Apophas was given the title of 'the Warcry' ''by the Lich King when upon a charge against a battle group of Scarlet Crusaders, Apophas uttered a warcry so fearce and terrible, it filled the front lines with panic and terror, dissolving the frontal defenses against the approaching Death Squad. There were reports of Crusaders falling dead from the power released by the cry, but these reports are uncomformed and remain in speculation. A report to the Highlord's Office follows the combat which commenced. : ''"... after the lines were joined, Knight Apophas of the Warcry struck down Lieutenant Johannas Perri, son of Bathiel Perri, who had just joined the Crusade as an officer due to his mother's prior service and his blossoming abilities to lead men in combat. He often supported his ill father when he could, but would no more, as he was cleaved in twain by Knight Apophas' blade. Sundering him from his left shoulder to his right thigh. Splitting him in two, through armor, mail, and bone..." '' : The recount of Apophas continues some pages after his first mention. : "...''the counter assault was crushed however, when Knight Apophas of the Warcry cast down Captain Adrian Vertalli, who was leading the counter assault. Captain Vertalli was the son of Lord Ramstein Vertalli, steward of the hills south of the Arathi Highlands bordering Stromgarde Keep. Captain Vertalli was greatly loved by his men for his desire to see to their needs and provide what comforts he could while at war. His men greatly mourned his death after the battle, as his body was rent apart by Knight Apophas, who gained control of his lifeblood and dispersed both him and his horse into what can best be descriped as an rapid expansion of internal veins and organs which caused an explosion of sorts. This display caused the counter-assault to fail and..." : Apophas is mentioned briefly only a few more times in the report as all recollection grew speculative due to the chaotic nature of combat. During the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel, all records were sealed or destroyed in the retaking of Acherus. However, many combatants agree on a certain Knight conjuring a 'tidal wave' of blood, taken from the fallen, and obliterating an entire forward line of Defenders of the Chapel. A forward line consists of eighteen Knights of the Silver hand. This report while confirmed by many witnesses remains theoretical as such a display of power is thought impossible and unatainable by even the most adept wielders of Blood Magic. Apophas was later found after the battle by Chosen Knight Reickal, at the bottom of a three feet deep pool of blood, with only his sword exposed above the liquid alerting Reickal of his presence. Apophas was reportedly found speaking in a foreign tongue of elven origins. Further investigation was closed by order of Highlord Mograine. After the retaking of Acherus, Apophas was saught after by the Silver Hand to be tried for war crimes against the Light and against the Order. However, as the Order merged with the Argent Dawn, all charges were dropped, and the records sealed concerning the 'Blood Drinker of Acherus'. WIP WIP Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Human